casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jac Naylor
Jacqueline '"'Jac"' Naylor' (born 19 April) (HC: " ") is a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon and Clinical Lead of the Darwin ward of Holby City Hospital. She visited the ED several times in 2016 to assist with various procedures. Time at Holby City Hospital (2005-) Jac started working at the hospital in 2005 as a specialist registrar in general surgery. She later specialised in cardiothoracic surgery before becoming a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon and even the Clinical Lead of the Darwin ward. She gave birth to a daughter in January 2014 via an emergency cesarean. In May 2017, Jac was demoted from Clinical Lead of the Darwin Ward. After having personal problems with Matteo Rossini, and hopes to get her job back soon. She was promoted in August 2017, after she convinced Hanssen that Matteo was doing a bad job and was a better frontline doctor. Interference in the emergency department (2016-) In February 2016, Jac went down to visit the ED after she heard that Sam Strachan had returned from the US. However, her presence later in the evening was vital as she assisted Connie in performing a procedure on Sam's girlfriend Emma before she went off to theatre. After the procedure, she told Grace that Connie saved Emma's life and that she should be proud of her. (CAS: "Hearts and Flowers") In August Jac visited the ED to assist with the mayhem caused by the helicopter crash. She treated Grace in resus before going upstairs with Connie for an operation. She later helped Elle in resus when she was intubating Grace, before being paged and leaving. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") Just two weeks later, she was once again called down along with Guy Self to perform an operation on Grace. The operation was a success, although Connie initially had reservations about her performing the surgery after she had a dream that she'd done it and it'd gone wrong. (CAS: "Strike Three") In February 2018, Jac attended a heads of department meeting with Ethan and mocked his plans to set up a Clinical Decisions Unit. Later that day, she informed him that the trust wanted him to find out who was responsible for the 'Rage in Resus' blog. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 24) The following month, she informed Ethan that he had until the end of the day to find out who was responsible for the 'Rage in Resus' blog, otherwise he would be fired. Later, Ethan told Jac that he found the blogger, but they had agreed to shut the blog down as long as their anonymity was maintained. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 27) In March 2019, Jac allowed Connie to use the theatre on Darwin to treat Iain after the ED's trauma theatre was left inaccessible due to a computer virus. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 26) However, they were forced to use the theatre on instead. (HC: " ") Behind the scenes Rosie Marcel portrays Jac Naylor on Holby City as a regular character. She guest appeared as her in 2016 on Casualty in the series 30 episode "Hearts and Flowers". It was confirmed in June that Marcel would reprise her role as the character during the 30th anniversary episode at the start of series 31. She also made an appearance in episode 3 of series 31. In February 2019, it was announced that Marcel would reprise her role as Jac for a crossover with Holby City. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Holby City characters